Is it really over?
by percabeth4ever15
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get in a fight. Will it be the end of Percabeth? Or will Thalia save it, or make it worse? Rated T for cussing. A two shot
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth's POV

"I can't believe you Percy!" I yell turning away from the great Peruses Jackson savior of Olympus. I can feel the tears build up, but I refuse to cry in front of Percy.

"Annabeth your being dumb, I would never cheat on you!" He just made the worst mistake a demigod can make ; calling a daughter of Athena dumb.

"What did you call me Peruses Jackson?" I am less than two inches from his face and under normal circumstances id kiss him. Not today, I had just caught him kissing a dumb Aphrodite girl. Percy leans in and tries to kiss me; not smart. I push him back and he stares at me with shock.

"Annabeth…. she kissed me. I love you I'd never cheat on you. Ever." He takes a step closer to me and I give him my famous glare.

"Percy…. no I trusted you, I'm sorry but were over." I say turning and sprinting into my cabin leaving a confused Percy on the beach. I fling open my cabin door and throw myself on my bed. My step brother Malcolm comes running over.

"Annabeth what's wrong!" He says trying to get me to talk.

"Pperrcy." Is all I can manage to get out. I look at Malcolm and sudden rage fills his eyes.

"Annabeth, I'll be back later I have to go kick some Poseidon son's ass." He says flying out of the cabin. No matter how mad I am at Percy I love my brother he would do anything to make me feel better. Just thinking of Percy makes me cry again.

"Annabeth? Talk to me please." I roll over and see Juniper, Grover's girlfriend standing in the doorway. Juniper is probably one of my best friends besides Thalia.

"Percy and I broke up." I say in between sobs. Her eyes widen and sit on my bed.

"Why? You were perfect together?" She says trying to comfort me.

"He cheated on me." I say bursting out in tears again, Juniper coughs.

"Annabeth he cheated?" She asks bewildered. I nod and grab a box of tissues. I really wish Thalia was here. Just then a shimmering mist appears in front of me, and I'm great just what I want. Then I see Thalia's face.

"Thalia!" I choke out. She smiles and then registers my face and frowns.

"What's wrong 'beth?" She says with lightning dancing off her fingers. Thalia is super scary when she wants to be. If you hurt me you will die by lightning.

"Percy and I broke up Thals." I start crying again and grab another handful of tissues.

"Juniper thank gods your there, what happened?" Juniper frowns and looks out the window next to my bed.

"Percy cheated on her and she caught him." I look down and realize I'm out of tissues.

"HE DID WHAT! Annabeth I'm on my way, I'll be at camp by nine pm ok? I love you 'beth hang in there until I get there." She smiles and slashes through the message. I lean on Junipers arm and try and calm myself down. Just then a satisfied Malcolm walks in.

"Annabeth I just kicked your ex-boyfriends pretty little ass." I smile and laugh. Malcolm walks over and sits on my bed with Juniper and me.

"Thanks Malcolm, Athena is going to kill him but I have a feeling Thalia will kill him first when she gets here tonight." I smile at the thought as the conch shell goes off indicating lunch.

"Are you coming Annabeth?" Malcolm asks standing up. I nod and follow Malcolm and Juniper to the door.

"Thanks you guys, I love you." I say throwing my arms around them. Juniper smiles and heads off into the forest so its just me and Malcolm walking to the pavilion.

"Hey Malcolm, will you sit where I usually do today?" Usually my seat faces Percy's table and Malcolm sits across from me.

"Of course." He kisses my head like a big brother would. As I walk into the pavilion everyone's head turn. I immediately look down and let Malcolm lead me to my table.

"Anna, is it true?" My little sister Ava asks. I can't bring myself to speak so I just nod.

"I'm sorry, mom's going to kill him." I crack a smile and look at my seven year old sister. She looks so much like me when I was seven.

"Nah, Thalia will beat her to it." Ava cracks up. I'm still laughing when Chiron walks over to me.

"Hi child, I heard are you ok?" Ah, Chiron is like my dad no wonder he is so caring.

"I will be Chiron; oh I forgot Thalia is on her way she said she should be here by nine." I look up at Chiron who cracks a grin.

"Is she coming to kill Percy?" His name sends angry through me but I channel it.

"Yeah." I smile and Chiron walks away trying not to laugh.

"Percy, my boy I wish you luck living through tonight." Chiron yells. For the first time since we broke up I look at him. He looks deathly afraid, I smile to myself knowing I caused this. Ava shakes her head and walks over to Percy. I listen in.

"Hi Ava." He says politely.

"Hello Peruses, are you afraid of lightning?" She asks sweetly. I smile knowing where my dear little sister is going with this.

"Um, kind of why Ava?"

"Oh you will find out later tonight." I smile and walk over to them.

"Ava time to go." I say looking only at her not the traitor.

"Annabeth can I talk to you?" He says as I am about to walk away. The pavilion goes silent awaiting my answer.

"After tonight you won't be doing much talking ever again." I say turning on my heels and heading straight for Thalia's pine waiting for her. I look at my watch, 8:42. Ugh eighteen more minutes before Thalia gets here. I hear footsteps behind me and grab my dagger in case it's a certain son of Poseidon. It's Nico.

"Hey Nico." I say sitting back against the tree. Nico smiles and sits down next to me.

"Annabeth are you ok?" He says looking at me in the eye. Crap.

"No, I can't believe he cheated on me! Especially with a whore!" I say leaning against Nico's shoulder. He sighs and slips and arm around my waist.

"Thalia's coming isn't she?" I smile and look at my watch again; 8:50.

"She'll be here in ten minutes." I say holding back tears.

"Annabeth, I need to go then. I'm sorry but I don't want to be here when Thalia gets a hold of Percy. If you need someone to talk to come find me in my cabin." I nod and he gives me a final hug. He waves bye and sprints towards the cabins. I suddenly see a familiar face climbing up Half-Blood Hill.

"Thalia!" I scream meeting her halfway. She smiles and wraps me in a huge bear hug.

"Gods Annabeth, you look a lot better than earlier. Do I still need to shock Percy to death?" She says being completely honestly. I love my best friend.

"Please do. Thalia he hurt me so much, if it weren't for Malcolm, Juniper, Nico or you I'd be a mess right now." I say taking a seat next to Thalia by the tree.

"Well do you have your invisibility hat with you?" I nod and hand Thalia my Yankees hat. She grins evilly and stands up.

"Let's go hurt that ass that hurt my best friend!" I smile and stand up with her, this will be a good night.

Thalia's POV

I was sitting in my tent with the hunters when I decided I wanted to talk to Annabeth, I wish I hadn't. Seeing your best friend have a brake down because of a guy is a terrible sight to see, especially if the girl is a daughter of Athena. So now I'm walking throughout camp with Annabeth's hat on heading towards the Poseidon cabin. I had sent Annabeth ahead of me to make sure he was even in there. When I get near the cabin Annabeth is sitting behind the bushes giving me a thumbs up. Percy is in there and about to wish he had never been born. I walk up the wooden stairs and am glad his doors open so I can walk in without him noticing. When I step through the door the sight shocks me. Percy Jackson, savior of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, is sitting on his bed crying. It makes me want to turn around and just leave but I know I cant do that so I get closer to him to see what's in his hands. I peek over his shoulder and stare at the picture that he is holding. The picture he is holding is a picture I took of them a few months ago; they are sitting on the beach hold hands with Annabeth's head on his shoulder. They were so in love in that picture any bystander can see that. Just shock him and then leave Thalia. I grab his shoulder and send I dunno about two hundred watts of electricity at him. He has like ten spasms before he calms down.

"Thalia, I know you're the only one who could and would shock me like that. Take off her cap and talk to me." I'm shocked he doesn't sound mad just sad. I walk to his bed and take off the cap.

"Hey idiot." I say sitting on the floor next to his bed where he's laying.

"Thals you know me I'd never cheat on her! I love her for the gods sake!" I flinch as he says this and think about it. Percy does love Annabeth and has since they were like thirteen.

"Percy, then why does Annabeth think you cheated on her?" I say grabbing his hand. He sighs and turns over to face me. His face is red and blotchy and even if I hadn't seen him cry its pretty obvious now.

"One of the new Aphrodite girls came over to me when I was waiting on Annabeth for our date and then she charmspoke me. Then she kissed me! I tried to push her away but Annabeth had already seen her kiss me and had run away." That sounds like an Aphrodite girl, and I can tell Percy isn't lying.

"Thalia what can I do?" He says looking like he's going to cry again.

"Percy your not going to like this but you need to give her time. I'll explain what happened to her but if you do she'll just get madder, she needs to calm down. Percy she loves you too." I say standing up and heading to the door.

"Hey Thals tell her I love her still and always will no matter what she chooses." I press my lips into a tight line and nod walking out of the door. When I walk towards I see the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in my entire life. There on the Hades cabin steps sat Annabeth and Nico kissing. I cant help it I scream at the top of my lungs, Annabeth springs apart from Nico and looks at me apologetically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV**

When I saw Thalia walk into the Poseidon cabin I couldn't stay there so I went to find Nico. I didn't have to look hard he was sitting on his cabin steps. I walk over and sit down next to him.

"Hey Nico." I say leaning against his legs. He chuckles.

"Hey Annabeth, I saw Thalia walk into Percy's cabin." Nico says laughing. I smile and turn around to face him.

"Nico do you have a girlfriend?" I ask curiously. I don't like Nico or anything I just don't know anything about him.

"No. Anyway back to you; how are you doing?" He asks brushing a piece of dirt of his pants. I sit up and shake my head.

"No, I can't be ok Nico! I loved him! I can't believe he kissed another girl!" I say feeling the tears build back up.

"Annabeth, he loves you. I highly doubt he meant to hurt you." Nico says soothingly. I don't know what came over me next because the next thing I know I lean in and kiss Nico. He's too stunned to do anything and doesn't move an inch. Then I hear a scream and brake apart quickly and see Thalia. She storms off towards her cabin and I'm about to run after her when I remember Nico.

"Nico I'm so sorry it was an accident! I'm just so upset about Percy and…" I don't get to finish because Nico interrupts me.

"Annabeth I know calm down. Go after Thalia make sure she's ok." He says pushing me forward I look back gratefully at Nico who gives me thumbs up. I sprint towards the Zeus cabin and when I get there Thalia is banging her head against her wall.

"Thalia stop." I say stepping in the cabin. She looks up at me, scowls and goes back to banging her head on the wall.

"Annabeth (bang) how (bang) could (bang) you!" She says looking over at me. I sigh and lock the door and sit down on her bed.

"Thals it was an accident! I was just confused about everything, and Nico knows that it was just an accident and he agrees." I say turning her shoulder so she can't hit her head anymore. She looks at me and looks like she wants to kill me.

"Annabeth, Percy still loves you. The Aphrodite girl charmspoke him and she kissed him." Thalia says. He still loves me. I grab my knife and head towards the arena.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asks confused. I sigh and step out of the Zeus cabin.

"I'm going to the arena and slice up some dummies and try and sort out my wacked up brain." I yell over my shoulder as I take off for a run. When I get to the arena Clarisse is there stabbing a dummy.

"Clarisse wanna fight?" I ask. She spins around and spots me and grins her evil smile.

"Come on Wise Girl lets fight." I grimace at Percy's nickname for me and draw my dagger. She charges and I easily block her swing and dodge out of the way of the sword. I swing my dagger and spin forward and kick the hilt of her sword. I catch her off guard for once and she almost lets it fall out of her hand, but she recovers quickly.

"Not that easy." She says twisting her arm causing me to fall but I roll and land on my feet pointing the dagger at her. I swing at her shoulder and she catches the blade and twists sending my dagger clanging on the floor. _Di Immortales._

"Good fight," I mumble walking over to the water cooler and grabbing a drink. Clarisse walks over and sits next to me.

"I promised Silena that if you and barnacle boy ever got together I wouldn't let you guys brake up. I already failed that so I'm going to get you back together for Silena." Clarisse says staring at the band she keeps on her wrist. I realize it was Silena's before she died.

"Clarisse that's nice and out of character for you, but I doubt Percy will want to get back together with me once he finds out I accidentally kissed Nico." I say sighing.

"I hate this love stuff, but I think he will still want to get back with you." She says.

"Ok thanks for you help." I say turning to walk away.

"You ever tell anyone about this I will gut you like a fish got it!" She yells.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Clarisse!" I smile and head for the beach hoping it will calm me down some. On my way there I hear plenty of whispers and by the time I make it to the beach I'm about to attack them with my dagger. When I get to the beach I sit down and stare into the water, but the color makes me want to cry because it's the same color as Percy's eyes. Curse him.

"Annabeth," I spin around and there stands no one else than Percy Jackson. I sigh and face the water again. I hear him take a few steps forward and sit down behind me; out of stabbing range.

"Can we talk?" He asks a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I think we need to." I say standing up and walking over to where he plopped down in the sand. He has red on his face indicating that he has been crying. Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus was crying because of me. Now I feel like crap.

"Annabeth listen, I love you I would never kiss someone else on purpose I promise!" He says so fast I can barely understand him.

"Percy I believe you," I say lying down next to him making sure I don't touch him.

"You do?" He says trying to give me a hug, but I cringe away.

"Percy you may not want to date me anymore." I say closing my eyes.

"What why? I will always want you Wise Girl." He says trying to grab my hand but again I pull away.

"Percy….. I kissed Nico." I say quickly. It's dead silent; you could hear a pin drop.

"Percy?" I ask after a few minutes of him not moving.

"I'm going to kill the son of Hades." He says standing up and pulling out Riptide.

"NO! I kissed him. I don't know why but I did, he didn't even kiss back." I try and hold back tears by filling my head with random facts. The Parthenon in Greece is sixty five feet tall, there is 13400 stones used to build it, and it was build between the years 447-432 BC.

"I forgive you." He whispers. I look up and stare at him with awe.

"Why? I mean you shouldn't. When you kissed the Aphrodite girl you had a reason, she made you. With Nico I kissed him because I was angry and sad; that's not a good reason." I say. He crouches down in front of me.

"Annabeth, I forgive you because I cant change the past. Also if I kill Nico I think Hades wouldn't like that too much." He says joking. I smile and brush a piece of his hair out of his eyes. Just as I'm about to answer him the curfew conch goes off. I stand up and grab his hand.

"Come on let me walk you to your cabin," I smile and nod as we head to the Athena cabin. It feels good to be holding Percy's hand again.

"Will you make sure you tell Thalia to not shock me again because next time she'll be swimming in the Atlantic Ocean?" I smile and nod my head. When we get to my cabin we stop and just face each other.

"So….. Are we back together?" I ask releasing his hand. I think we are and I hope we are, but it took Percy three years to figure out I liked him so you never know.

"Do you want to be back to together?" I nod and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I do, do you?" I ask staring into his sea green eyes.

"You bet. I missed you Wise Girl." He says brining his face inches away from mine.

"Seaweed Brain." I mumble before I press my lips to his. I pull away after a second and unravel my arms from his neck.

"Night Percy." I say walking into my cabin. I make my way over to my bed when I notice Malcolm glaring at me. I sigh and plop down on my comforter.

"Annabeth tell me your not back with that cheating sea spawn?" He says glaring in the direction of the Poseidon cabin. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Yes Malcolm I am. He didn't cheat on me, and I happen to really like him and he makes me happy." I say almost asleep until I hear a knock on the door.

"Malcolm answer the door!" I yell. I hear him grumble and get out of his bed and towards the door.

"Ugh, Annabeth its Thalia." I groan and get off my bed and towards the door.

"Outside." Thalia says walking off the steps and around the back of the cabin. I follow her and try and not fall.

"What?" I ask plopping on the fround next to where she was standing.

"So what happened with you and Percy?" I sigh and tell her about what had happened leaving out the part about Clarisse and Silena knowing she will gut me like she said.

"Good. You guys are good together Annabeth, don't lose him." She says helping me up and walking back towards the Zeus cabin. I shake my head at my best friend and walk inside my cabin again.

"Goodnight." I whisper as I fall onto my bed.


End file.
